whitewolffandomcom-20200213-history
Danwyn
Danwyn ap Gwydion is a Seelie Sidhe Wilder of House Gwydion in Concordia. Overview Danwyn's earliest memory has to do with a blinding light, swiftly followed by agonizing pain and a desperate need to clothe himself in something solid. As luck or fate or Dán would have it, he found a likely host for his newly arrived fae spirit in the form of a young distance runner whose daily exercise run through Boston's Public Garden carried him past at just the right moment. Without a hitch, Danwyn slipped inside the runner's form and sent his host's mortal soul back through the swiftly closing trod. Sifting through the residual memories of his new body, Danwyn realized that his mortal host, Daniel Faring, had many advantages and only a few disadvantages. As a rising track and field star who just missed the 2000 Olympics, Daniel had cut most of his family ties and now focused on the next meet, the next competition. Moreover, Faring has attained a level of financial independence that meant he did not need to tie himself down to a job. This suited Danwyn, since traveling throughout his new environment and learning how to survive in both the fae and mortal worlds occupied the top spot on his agenda. His initial meeting with Rowena ni Scathach, just moments after he has taken possession of his mortal body, gave him some tantalizing hints about the state of affairs in this place called Concordia. All he could remember from his previous life in Arcadia was that he had come to this wretched realm to seek his rightful crown, whatever that meant. Rowena's news that Concordia currently lacks a king seemed to beckon to Danwyn with a certainty that could come only from the Dreaming itself. Now he travels throughout the Kingdom of Apples, visiting freeholds and talking with commoners and nobles alike. Wherever he goes, he acquires followers, as many who listen to him find themselves compelled to swear fealty to the handsome, charismatic young leader who seems chosen by the Dreaming to be the next High King. For now, though, his role in the future of fae society remains shrouded in the Mists. Image In both his mortal seeming and fae mien, Danwyn stands well over 6 feet and has a slim, muscular build. His runner's body has both strength and endurance in addition to physical grace. His voile announces his affiliation with House Gwydion. Though his style of courtly clothing seems ancient even by fae standards, he carries himself with an unconscious air of command that makes others around him seem shabby by comparison. his fae exhibits the ideal of the Gwydion knight: strong chin and high, prominent cheekbones frame a generous mouth. His dark brown eyes communicate sincerity and truthfulness. He wears his dark brown, shoulder-length hair tied at the back of his neck. Personal The Dreaming brought Danwyn here to this hellish place of harsh colors, loud noises, and reeking odors for a purpose, and he must find to quickly what that purpose is. He has a natural instinct for leadership, and the people he has encountered seem to have a desperate need for that. He can't remember who he was in Arcadia except for his name, and he has a feeling that his closest kin have preceded him to this terrible land. The thought of discovering their identity fills him with fear as well as anticipation, as though some dire fate will be fulfilled when he discovers who he really is. References # CTD. War in Concordia: The Shattered Dream, p. 98. Category:Seelie (CTD) Category:Sidhe (CTD) Category:Wilders (CTD) Category:House Gwydion (CTD)